Unexpected Fears
by Mat49324
Summary: After 4 straight nights of the same nightmare, Richard has somehow developed a fear of... Rachel. Can Jimmy, Rachel and I make him come to his senses soon? Read to find out.
1. Richard's Nightmare

(Alright, I have been having this idea running through my head for the past few days -- especially through some sort of stomach "virus" I've been suffering from since Sunday. Hope you will enjoy this.)

Summary: After 4 straight nights of the same nightmare, Richard has somehow developed a fear of... Rachel. Can Jimmy, Rachel and I get him to come to his senses? Read to find out.

Copyright 2007

(Richard's P.O.V.)

It was a _really_ early Friday morning. It was around 1 a.m. when I was caught in a deep dream at night of scoring a date with Yoko (Okino).

"It's a real honor going on a date with a famous detective," Yoko said to me.

"Same here with a cute pop star," I said to her.

Yoko could only chuckle as we both enjoyed our dinners.

"I've watched every one of your concerts on TV," I pointed out.

"Why thank you, Mr. Moore," Yoko said to me, feeling special.

I arrived home and I noticed a pretty steamed Rachel standing in front of me. She was tapping her foot, crossing her arms, and frowning at me.

"Dad, you promised you'd help me study for my math test tomorrow!" Rachel said to me.

"I couldn't help myself, Rachel," I simply said as I grabbed a can of beer and sat at my desk.

I was about to open it when Rachel took it away.

"What's the deal, Rachel?" I asked.

"'What's the deal' you say?" Rachel explained.

"I'm walking home from the grocery store when you leave me a letter to get your dinner, plus some extra stuff, and I see you in a diner giving a kiss to Yoko; 'So that's his important business' I thought."

"Oops?" I said sheepishly.

"Don't you 'oops' me, Dad," Rachel snapped.

She grabbed me by my tie and started punching me. Why did I pay for Karate lessons?

"Rachel, stop this right now!!" I tried saying through her punches.

"Nope," Rachel said.

She continued landing punches, and I started uttering a lot of ouches. Rachel threw me into a corner of my office and started walking towards me with an even angrier look on her face.

"No, no, stop!!" I said, terrifed.

I woke up later, breathing in relief. It was pitch black in my room.

_Ugh, that same nightmare again,_ I thought.

_That's the 4th night in a row that I've had that nightmare!!_

I looked at my clock and it was almost 2 a.m. I tried to get back to sleep until morning.

Later that morning, I yawned, stretched, and got up out of bed. I noticed nobody was downstairs. My breakfast was in a container on the table and a note was left by Rachel. I took a look at it. It read:

_Dad,_

_I went down to Mathew's apartment to hang out. Your breakfast is on the table. Enjoy._

_Love,_

_Rachel_

The time on the note was 8:18 a.m.

"Okay, she's at Mathew's... I'm safe," I said to myself.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I had gone down to Mathew's apartment to hang out with him; Jimmy was on his way.

"Hey, thanks for coming to hang out, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"Don't mention it, best buddy," I said.

I was wearing my red jacket, yellow tanktop, and my beige mini-skirt. I noticed Mathew in another one of his motocross shirts but with a different last name on the back. On the back was the last name, Grant and a number 24 underneath it.

"You look great, Rachel," Mathew commented.

"Thanks," I said.

"This is one thing I like about you: you always seem to comment me on my looks, and my outfits."

I tied my arms around Mathew's shoulders. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I should have you over at my place someday," I said to him.

"Thanks, Rachel, I'd love to; just let me know," Mathew said to me.

"You're so sweet."

Mathew pulled me close to his body.

"What are you doing?" I asked, backing away.

"Just giving you a hug," Mathew responded.

"Let me know before you do it next time," I said, brushing my jacket with my hands.

I opened my arms to reach out to fufill Mathew's request for a hug. We both hugged each other tightly.

"You happy now?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Mathew responded.

"And... sorry about earlier."

"Awww, forget it," I said, making it look like no big deal.

End of chapter 1.

(Okay, that's gonna do it. Hope you enjoy it. Now, leave those reviews to this story, and hope they're good. Also, leave some more for "Jimmy and Rachel Together" if you please. Leave a lot of reviews for this story as well.)


	2. 2 Friends are Better than One

(Okay, here's chapter 2 of "Unexpected Fears". Thanks to **Umi Sagara** and **Detective Conan Addict** for reviewing. Hope you will enjoy this.)

Copyright 2007

A few minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. I turned to Rachel.

"Oh, I think I know who _that_ is," I said to her.

"I bet it's my Jimmy," Rachel said.

I went over to answer it and she was right -- it was Kudo himself.

"What's up, Kudo," I greeted.

"Hey, Mathew," Jimmy plainly said.

The two of us slapped hands and I let him in.

"So, where's Rachel?" Jimmy asked me.

I pointed my thumb over my left shoulder. Rachel was sitting on the couch watching something on TV.

"Hey, Rachel," Jimmy said to his lover.

"Hi, Jimmy," Rachel said.

I noticed the two of them kiss. It just put a smile in my heart to see how thrilled Rachel still was to have Kudo back. I walked over to the two of them.

"So, Rachel tells me you play soccer, huh," I said to Jimmy.

"Yeah... why?" Jimmy said to me.

"Would you mind giving my younger sister a few tips?" I asked.

"Mathew," Jimmy said to me.

"I only played soccer in high school so I could sharpen my detective skills, like how Sherlock Holmes learned to fence."

"Still, my sister could use some," I said.

"I'll think about it," Jimmy said to me.

"How good is your sister, Mathew?" Rachel asked me.

"It's been a long time since I saw her play," I responded.

"But I think I remember all the times I saw her, she didn't score one goal -- kind of like how I did in basketball; I couldn't score one shot until one day, I finally did."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I turned to Jimmy again.

"Maybe you should give some tips to her," I said.

"I'm sure Mathew would appreciate it -- especially his sister."

"Well, why not," Jimmy said.

"Thanks a lot," Mathew said to Jimmy.

I could tell he felt good about it. I looked at my wristwatch and it was almost noon.

"Anyone for an afternoon on the beach?" I asked.

"Well, why not," Mathew spoke up.

"I could use some fresh air myself."

"What about you, Jimmy?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go," Jimmy responded.

"Great," I said, overjoyed.

"I'm gonna get my bathing suit and then we can go."

Mathew shut off the TV for me.

"Thanks, Mathew," I said.

"No problem," Mathew responded.

"I'll be right back, boys," I said as I left Mathew's apartment.

I went across the street to Dad's agency to get my swimsuit. When I entered my room, I grabbed my blue one-piece bathing suit that was identical to my red one. I draped my swimsuit over my left shoulder and headed downstairs. When I reached the door to Dad's office, I opened the door to let him know.

"Dad, I'm heading to the beach with Mathew." I called.

I knew I had to keep it secret that Jimmy was going. If I said that Jimmy was going, I wouldn't hear the end of it and he'd probably say no and only let me cook and clean here. Before I could close the door, I noticed Dad was chattering his teeth around me. I was puzzled, but I thought he was just at work for too long.

_Maybe Dad's just a little overworked,_ I thought.

I closed the door and left him alone for some time. I walked back across the street and decided to change into my suit at Mathew's apartment before we left.

End of chapter 2.

(Okay, that'll do it. Hope you enjoyed this. I'm not sure why, but for some reason, I seem to like episodes of "Case Closed" in which Rachel and/or Serena are on the beach. Don't ask me why because I just don't know. Hope you liked this and leave as much positive feedback as you readers can.)


	3. Another Day at the Beach

(Okay, here's chapter 3 of "Unexpected Fears". Thanks to **Umi Sagara** and **Animefangirl2007** for reviewing. Hopefully all of you readers will enjoy this chapter. Either this one or the next one will be when I start getting down to the real thing.)

Copyright 2007

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

We arrived at the beach after a 20 minute walk. When we got there, Rachel, Mathew and I set our stuff down on the white sands of one of Beika's finest beaches. Rachel sat in between me and Mathew. I was on her left side, and Mathew was on her right.

"Since when did you like the beach so much, Rachel?" I asked.

"I don't know," Rachel responded.

"I guess when I first met Mathew, you and I were heading to the beach when he bumped into me; I think he's liked the beach since."

"And I don't really go to a beach very often," Mathew added.

I could tell he was serious because his skin color was about the same as Rachel's.

"When was the last time you went?" I asked Mathew.

"Last summer with another friend of mine," Mathew responded.

"Back in the states?" Rachel asked him.

"Yep," Mathew answered.

I looked over at Rachel and I noticed her undressing. When she was done, she was only wearing her blue one-piece bathing suit. I had seen her wear that color swimsuit more times than the red one she bought to show off for me.

"Why didn't you wear the red one, Rachel?" I asked.

She looked at me, a little embarrassed.

"You _wanted_ me to wear the red bathing suit instead of the blue one?" Rachel asked me.

"You could say that," I responded.

She looked at me, then looked at the ocean.

"I'm gonna go in," Rachel said to us.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"You boys wanna come in?"

"Yeah, why not," Mathew said.

Both him and Jimmy stood up and went with me into the wide ocean. When the water level reached our knees, we dove into the next incoming wave. We resurfaced and wiped our faces clean with our hands.

"Geez, that was great," Mathew said happily.

"Yeah, no kidding," I said.

I gave a hug to both of the guys.

"Jimmy, I'm glad I have you as a boyfriend," I said.

"And, Mathew, I'm really glad I have you as a true/close friend."

The thing was that Jimmy and I were childhood friends before we could even be a cute couple -- and then he went missing... until Mathew found him. He strolled into town just some time ago and bumped into me because he was tired and only got less than an hour of sleep -- and it turns out he lives across the street from me and Dad. I knew how much Mathew liked me, but he knew that it wouldn't top how much Jimmy loved me. I liked Mathew, too, and sometimes I loved him (as a friend of course), but not as much as I loved Jimmy.

"I like you both," I said to them.

"We do, too," Mathew said to us.

"Of course, I love you, Jimmy," I said to him.

We both hugged each other.

"I love you too, Rachel," Jimmy said to me while we embraced.

I gave Mathew a hug of my own, too so he wouldn't feel left out.

"Don't worry, Mathew," I said to him.

"How could I forget you... especially since you're the best friend I ever had -- of course there's Serena and Jimmy, but... I've never met a guy like you who's super nice to girls and has a lot of respect for them."

"Well," Mathew said, not looking too surprised.

"This is why I can be a good friend to have -- especially since I have over _130_ friends back home."

Jimmy and I were left with dropped jaws.

"Over 130?" I asked.

"Are you serious, Mathew?" Jimmy said.

"Yep," Mathew proudly declared.

"Especially since they're all my friends from elementary to high school."

End of chapter 3

(Okay, that's gonna do it. I hope you liked this. And in case you wonder, yes it's true: I have over 130 friends where I live -- I can't give an estimated number of how much I have -- but it's too much to even count. Now, leave those reviews and I hope they're good.)


	4. Day At the Beach Continued

(Alright. It's been quite a while since I updated "Unexpected Fears". so, here we go. Thanks to **The Time Traveler**, **motz1412**, **Animefangirl2007** and **UmiSagara** for reviewing. For now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Jimmy and I were still in shock after hearing that Mathew had over 130 friends back home.

"Are we included in that huge group?" I asked Mathew.

"Oh, for sure," Mathew said with no hesitation.

I was pretty sure he knew that he meant Jimmy, Serena, and myself.

"That's good to hear," I said.

"Who'd have known you were Mr. Popular back home," Jimmy said.

I looked at him, a little surprised. Normally, Jimmy knew so much about whatever, especially when he was Conan, but this time, he either had absolutely no idea about it, he never knew from the start, or he knew it, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Jimmy, did you happen to know he had that many friends before Mathew mentioned it?" I asked him.

"Nope," Jimmy simply responded.

"I never knew at all, Rachel; he's got more friends than the two of us combined, that's for sure."

"Hey, at least you're in my group of friends now," Mathew pointed out.

"You can say that again," I said, chuckling a little.

I looked onward to the ocean. I began to stand up on my feet and turned to the boys.

"Hey, guys," I said to them.

"What do you two say to another swim and then we can probably head to the hot springs?"

"Sounds... good," Jimmy said, looking like he got cold feet.

I leaned in close to him to tell him something.

"Don't worry, Jimmy," I whispered.

"I know... about that. We bathed together, but how was I to know that you were Conan until you said so. I _really_ hope that doesn't happen again, even if you tried not to look at me."

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I had cold feet from the time I went to Benkei Inn at the hot springs with Rachel when I was still Conan, even if it was just for Richard's class reunion.

_That's the only thing that bothers me about being Conan_, I thought.

_I didn't look at Rachel naked, but I didn't even want to look. If I get turned into a kid again, and the same thing happens, and I let Rachel know, it just... won't be pretty at all_.

I erased those embarrassing, and disheartening thoughts (for Rachel anyway) out of my head and joined Rachel and Mathew in another swim. The three of us had fun splashing each other with water, plus I got to see Rachel all wet again. I was right, she looked so cute when she was all wet. An hour later, we got out, dried off, and followed Rachel to the hot springs at Benkei Inn. After a 45 minute walk, we arrived at the entrance.

"Well, this is it," Rachel said.

"Benkei Inn," I said.

"It's named for the warrior that died standing up."

"Now _that's_ a real iron man right there," Mathew said.

"This is where my Dad and I went for his college judo class reunion," Rachel said.

"Right on," Mathew said to her.

"Yeah, that is until one of his friends turned up killed," Rachel said to him.

"Sorry to hear that," Mathew said, showing some sorrow for her.

"And it turned out to be one of his teammates who happened to also be a detective in another part of Japan," I spoke up.

"Rachel told me about all this."

I winked at her just to let her know I wasn't going to tell Mathew, even though he already knew my true identity when I was Conan after Harley accidently called me "Kudo" on the last case we were on. (A/n: Refer to "Note to Lunch" for that part.)

End of chapter 4.

(Okay, that's gonna do it. I sure hope you all will leave a lot of reviews. It's been awhile since I updated one of my original stories -- 6 days to be exact with "Jimmy and Rachel Together". So, almost one whole week in other words. I do hope you'll also leave a lot of reviews for "A Chance of a Lifetime" my joint story with **Umi Sagara**. So far, we've only got two reviews, and I do hope we get more. Take care to all of you reviewers and readers out there. Hope those reviews left are positive.)


	5. The Hot Springs and Richard's Fear

(Okay, here's chapter 5 of "Unexpected Fears". Thanks to **Detective Conan Addict** for reviewing. I sure hope I'll get some more from others. Now, this chapter will have Richard being afraid of Rachel -- you can guarantee it.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Jimmy, Mathew and I went to the front desk to ask if we could use the hot springs. The woman at the front desk said it was okay. I looked over my shoulder at the boys. Jimmy was a little nervous, and still looking like he still had cold feet; Mathew on the other hand was not too nervous about this.

"Say, Mathew," I said to him.

"Do you know that you gotta go in like--"

My question was cut short when he spoke up.

"You know, actually," Mathew said to me.

"My sister told me a few things about _her_ two visits here -- first with a friend of her's and the 2nd with her high school band."

"So you know then?" I said, just to be sure.

"Mm-hmm," Mathew said to me.

Being here all his life, Jimmy knew pretty much everything about Japan; I knew pretty much everything as well.

"So, your dad really did come here, Rachel?" Mathew asked me.

"Yep, he came here, with his judo team from college," I responded.

When we arrived there, it was exactly the same as it was when I came with Dad to his reunion. I put my hand inside and it was as warm as ever. I wiped my hand clean and turned to the guys again.

"I'll go in first," I said to them.

Like gentlemen, both Jimmy and Mathew turned their backs on me so they wouldn't get a glance of me undressing. I slowly disposed of my robe, letting it fall to the ground. I wore nothing underneath. I dipped my left toe in the water, then immersed the rest of my foot in the warm water. The water level went up to my thighs. I slowly began to squat down on my rear, immersing the rest of my body.

"Mmmmm," I purred while I continued to squat down.

When I sat down, the water level went up to my shoulders.

"Okay, boys," I said to them.

"You two can turn around now."

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

Jimmy and I turned around to see Rachel relaxing comfortably in the water. The both of us removed our robes and sat on both of her sides. I sat on her left, and Jimmy sat on her right. I felt Rachel's arm around my shoulders.

"Guys," She said to us.

"I love you both."

I couldn't believe what Rachel said. I knew she loved Kudo, but I didn't think she loved me!

"Hey, I love all my friends, Mathew," Rachel said, smiling at me.

"Especially new ones like you."

"Thanks, Rachel," I said to her.

I put my arm around Rachel's back, and gave her a hug in which our shoulders touched. She kissed me on the cheek, and did the same thing to Jimmy.

"Thanks a lot, Rachel," I said, warm-hearted.

"You're welcome," She responded back.

Jimmy and I both kissed Rachel on her cheeks at the same time. She blushed when she felt our lips touch her cheeks.

"Thanks, you guys," Rachel said to us.

She looked at the both of us and smiled. Right after that, we began to relax and enjoy the warmth of the water. I looked over at Rachel and I noticed her and Jimmy kissing each other on the lips.

"You guys wanna know something that I'll probably never see in my life?" I said to them.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"Let me guess," I spoke up.

"A couple where the girl is taller than the guy?"

Mathew dropped his shoulders.

"Remind me to ask you how you did that," He said to me.

"Most of the population around the world have couples where the guy is taller than the woman because guys have more growth spurts than women," I said.

"That's surprising," Rachel said to me.

"I happened to know that for a fact," I said.

"Just out of curiosity," Mathew started to say.

"Rachel, how tall are you?"

"Uh..." Rachel said, remaining silent to think about her height.

"Probably about 5 ft. 10 in., or 5 ft. 11 in.," She finally answered after thinking it over for a few minutes.

"What about you, Kudo?" Mathew asked me.

It took me a few minutes to answer his question, too.

"Probably about 5 ft. 12 in." I responded.

"Why do you ask us, Mathew?" Rachel asked.

"Well, it's kind of a funny story," Mathew responded.

"When my mom gave birth to me, the doctor took one look at my feet, told her that I'd be 6 ft. tall, and get this: I _am_ 6 ft. tall."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Wow," I said, looking shocked.

I looked at my watch and it was 3:00 p.m.

"I think I should head home," I said to the boys.

I climbed out, dried off, and put on my robe. I went to the girls' room to change. Jimmy and Mathew climbed out, dried off, and changed too.

"So, you guys are done, too?" I asked.

"We thought we might walk you home, Rachel," Jimmy said to me.

"That's sweet of you two," I said, smiling ear to ear.

I generously accepted their offer to walk me home like gentlemen.

"Thanks, guys," I said when we reached my Dad's agency.

I kissed them both on their lips.

"Why don't you two hang out with me for a while?" I offered them.

"Sure, why not," Mathew said, happily.

"I don't know about myself," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I don't know either," I said.

I took both of the boys in anyway.

"I'm home," I called out to Dad.

That's when I saw him hide under his desk. I was getting concerned. I went to his desk to look at him.

"Dad, are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"N-N-No nonono!! Get away!!" Dad said, terrifed, backing into the wall, knocking over his chair.

I felt hurt inside.

_Is Dad feeling over it or something?_ I thought.

"Dad, what's gotten into you?" I asked with a lot of concern.

"Nightmare," I heard both Jimmy and Mathew say.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's gonna do it. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It will have a little more on Richard being afraid of Rachel. For now, leave those reviews. I sure hope that I'll get close to or past 20. Thanks.)


	6. Richard's Visit to the Psychologist

(Okay, here's the next chapter of "Unexpected Fears". Hope you all will like this. Thanks to **Detective Conan Addict** and **Animefangirl2007** for reviewing. For now, just sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter.) 

Copyright 2007

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"Dad, what's gotten into you?" Rachel said to her father with tons of concern.

"Nightmare," Mathew and I both said at the same time.

"Nightmare?" Rachel asked the both of us.

"What makes you boys so sure?"

"Well, take a good look at his expression," Mathew started.

"He's had a nightmare of you probably beating the crap out of him for some time," I continued.

"But why me?" Rachel asked.

"Why me of all people?"

"That's something that's yet to be determined," Mathew said.

"Well, you _are_ pretty scary when you're upset, which was probably in his nightmare," I said.

"Jimmy, your stupid comment doesn't help," Rachel said to me, irritated.

"Let's take Richard to a psychologist," Mathew said to her.

"Yeah, it might be our only chance to find out if Mathew and I are right about him having a nightmare of you," I agreed.

"Should I lead the way so he won't freak out?" Rachel asked us.

"If you plan to walk there, then yes, you should lead," I said.

"Or if you plan to catch a bus there, then one of us needs to sit next to you and the other has to sit next to Richard," Mathew added.

"It's your choice, Rachel," I said.

"Kudo's right," Mathew agreed.

"Just sitting here trying to get some answers out of him is something that I can imagine, will be tricky to do, but still possible."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I had a very good idea of how right both of the boys were. I couldn't imagine my own father being afraid of me from a nightmare or whatever it really was that made him scared around me.

"We should probably walk there," I finally decided.

I led the way while Mathew walked next to me, and while Jimmy and Dad walked right behind us; Jimmy didn't mind Mathew walking next to me since he agreed to let him walk next to me when we were on our way home. When we reached the front desk, we asked if we could see a psychologist for Dad to find out why he was afraid of me.

_I can't believe Dad is afraid of me,_ I thought.

_Is it really his nightmare, like Jimmy and Mathew said?_

Was it a nightmare, or something else that made Dad so scared of me? That was the million-dollar question. The four of us got into an elevator to go to the 5th floor, courtesy of directions from the board of doctors here.

"You feeling okay, Rachel?" Mathew asked me.

I looked at him with a glum look on my face. I tried to smile at him, but it was hard when my own dad had a fear of me.

"I'm okay... I guess," I said to him.

"How sure are you and Jimmy about the reason why Dad's afraid of me because of a nightmare?" I asked Mathew.

"100 percent," Mathew replied.

"Yep," Jimmy agreed.

Right after we got out, we entered the waiting room of Dr. Phyllis Madison. When we checked Dad in, we didn't wait for very long because the woman at the front desk of the room knew right off the bat that he was a famous private detective from watching last week's news, in which he was on. Our wait turned out to be 2 minutes long. As Dad entered the Dr. Madison's office, the three of us waited outside for him.

"Is it really a nightmare?" I asked the boys.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"There's no question about it, Rachel," I said.

Even Mathew knew it was a nightmare that Richard had. To be perfectly honest, we came here just to confirm our theory. All we could do was wait until Richard came out.

"This is really painful to take," I heard Rachel say, forming tears.

I threw my arms around her shoulders and hugged her. Mathew did the same thing. I knew he wasn't trying to steal her from me, but I could tell that there was a way that he loved her. What was it?

"It'll be fine, Rachel," I said to Rachel while I comforted her.

"Yeah, it's not like he's gonna die or something," Mathew agreed.

"I know," Rachel said through her tears.

"But, it... it's painful to hear that my own father has a fear of his own daughter. How could just one nightmare be enough to have a fear of someone?"

The more we waited, the more concerned and emotionally hurt Rachel became. The seconds seemed to turn into minutes, and the minutes seemed to turn into hours. Eventually, Rachel fell asleep, laying her head on my shoulder. After waiting for almost an hour -- 45 minutes to be exact, Richard finally came out. I woke Rachel up and she opened her eyes to see Richard.

"Geez, that was long," I said as the three of us got up.

"Doctor, what's the deal with my father?" Rachel asked.

"It's a nightmare, Rachel," The doctor explained.

"He confirmed he's been having the same nightmare for 4 days straight."

"Told you it was a nightmare, Rachel," I said.

Being the ace detective I was, I knew it was a nightmare that Richard had been suffering from, but I didn't think that he'd had that same one for four consecutive nights.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"I suggest you leave your father alone for 72 hours starting tomorrow," The doctor told us.

"And after 72 hours, try to talk things out, and call me on the 4th day."

The psychologist handed me her card. She also confirmed that if his fear of me still remained in his system, she requested another appointment with Dad 24 hours after we called her.

"Thanks," I said.

The four of us left for home. I dropped Dad off at home and I decided to go back to Mathew's apartment with Jimmy. I had to leave Dad alone for 3 whole days -- how could I manage?

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's gonna wrap it up. I think this'll turn out to be a great story. Hope those reviews left are positive.)


	7. After the Visit

(Okay, I think it's about time that I updated "Unexpected Fears". Thanks to **Umi Sagara** and **Animefangirl2007** for reviewing. I might stick a little romance between Jimmy and Rachel in either this chapter or the next one, or maybe both.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Jimmy and I went with Mathew back to his apartment. I still couldn't believe that I had to leave Dad alone for three days. I decided to go back to Mathew's apartment because I didn't want to be hanging at home where Dad would be screaming his head off just by looking at me or whatever. On the upside, we were heading into a three-day weekend from school.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

"Just sitting here isn't going to go by as quick as I want."

I noticed the boys were a little wide-eyed with their eyebrows and eyelashes raised.

"You really wanna go somewhere, Rachel?" Mathew asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I said through my glum feeling about Dad.

I was smiling at the boys. I still felt a little hurt about Dad's fear of me.

"We could go back to the hot springs, or back to the beach, or maybe to the community pool, or somewhere else you guys wanna go to."

"Maybe back to the beach," Jimmy suggested.

I headed into the bathroom to change. When I came out, both Jimmy and Mathew did the same thing.

"Are you sure you wanna go somewhere, Rachel?" Jimmy asked me.

"Because the both of us could stay here and comfort you until you feel better; Mathew and I don't wanna go out with you when you're feeling super down -- it ruins the whole time before it could even start."

"I know that, Jimmy," I said.

"I'm not gonna just sit with a long face thinking about my father. Besides, I think a little fun will get my mind off of Dad."

It felt a little different other than the previous times. This was the first time I had to be away from Dad because of his fear, but I had been away from him numerous amounts of times with Serena at her family's villas, out somewhere in town with her, Jimmy and/or Mathew, etc. Besides, I needed a little more time outside anyway.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I had a feel for Rachel. I knew how much she didn't like how Richard had an unexpected fear of her.

"Are you sure you're gonna have your head into it, Rachel?" I asked.

"Trust me, Jimmy," Rachel said to me, kissing me on the cheek.

"I promise I will."

I was about 90 percent sure that she would keep her word; I remembered one time when I was Conan, she forgot to get Ringo Norris' autograph for a friend of her's and I don't think she got it.

"If she says she's gonna, she's gonna," I heard Mathew say.

"Okay," I said.

"Besides," Mathew added.

"Rachel, if your head's not into it, we can go back home and comfort you and you can either spend the night with me or with Kudo."

"Thanks, Mathew," Rachel said to him.

_I know that Mathew also loves Rachel in a way_, I thought.

_But what is it? Now that I think about it, when we were at the doctor's office, he was also comforting Rachel similar to the way I was comforting her; he can't be hitting on Rachel -- I remember when he wrote that letter asking her out to lunch, he said he wasn't trying to steal her from me. I want to believe him, and I feel like I should. If I don't, then Rachel's most likely going to defend him, and I don't wanna deal with her screaming -- I've heard enough of her screaming/scoldings._

"Jimmy, aren't you coming?" Rachel asked me.

"Huh?" I said, trying to clear my thoughts.

I had been trying to figure out how Mathew loved Rachel similar to the way I loved her for about five minutes. Both Rachel and Mathew were already at the door waiting for me.

"Sure," I said.

I thought I might ask Mathew while Rachel was in the water at the beach. I caught up with the two of them and walked with them back to the beach.

"How do you feel, Rachel?" I asked.

"I feel okay," Rachel said to me.

I smiled at her and she couldn't resist smiling back.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's gonna wrap it up again. Hope you all enjoyed this. I sure hope I get some more reviews from other people. One thing of note: I will stick some romance between Jimmy and Rachel in one of the upcoming chapters. That's a 100 percent gurantee.)


	8. Back to the Beach

(I think it's about time I update "Unexpected Fears." Thanks to **Rani07** and **Animefangirl2007** for reviewing. This chapter will release some "feelings" I have for Rachel. Now, just sit back, relax and enjoy.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Jimmy, Mathew and I started walking back to the beach. I tried to get my head into it, but I knew it would be a little bit (or somewhat) hard for me to do it because of Dad's fear of me. I felt Jimmy's arm around my shoulder.

"Rachel," He said to me.

"Try not to think about your dad's fear of you; try to think of me or Mathew or the both of us. You're letting the fear go to your head, and the more you do that, the more harder it'll be for you to get your head into this."

"Kudo's right, Rachel," Mathew agreed.

"The more you think about it, the more emotionally hurt you'll be."

I knew Mathew was right. I had to stop thinking about Dad's fear of me and try focus on having some fun.

"You boys are right," I said.

"Maybe I'm thinking of Dad's fear a little _too_ much."

I knew how right they were.

_Maybe I should stop worrying so much and just have fun like I usually do with both of the boys,_ I thought.

"You know," Mathew said to me.

I looked at him.

"I'm starting to think that your head's not getting into this no matter how hard you're trying -- if you're trying that is," Mathew said to me.

"I _am_ trying, Mathew," I said to him.

"I really am."

"Okay, whatever you say," Mathew said to me.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

Now I knew how Mathew loved Rachel -- and it wasn't as a girlfriend.

_Now I see how Mathew loves Rachel, it's all clear to me. Mathew, it's not gonna be long until I get the truth out of you._ I thought.

Just a few minutes later, we arrived at the same beach we went to earlier today. When we finished setting our stuff down on the sands, Mathew and I turned away so Rachel could take off her clothes. When she let us know she was done, we noticed her in her same blue one-piece swimsuit like earlier. When we sat down on our towels, we sat in the same spots as we did earlier today -- Rachel in between us, Mathew on her left side, and me on her right.

"You alright, Rachel?" Mathew asked her.

She looked at him.

"Yeah," Rachel answered, smiling.

"For once, I'm not thinking about Dad's fear of me."

"That's good, Rach," I said.

"The more you think about various things, the more easier it is for you to get your head into this."

"And besides," Mathew added.

"If you still feel down about your dad's fear of you, we can always pack up and go back home or somewhere else."

"No, I think a little time away at the beach is one of many good ways to get my mind off of Dad," Rachel answered.

We looked onward at the ocean, and after a few minutes, Rachel stood on her feet.

"I'm going in," She said to us.

"You boys coming?"

"Yeah, why not," Mathew said standing up, too.

"Wait a second," I said.

(End Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"What is it, Jimmy?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, what?" I said.

"Rachel, I think you should hear this out," Jimmy said.

"Why is that?" Rachel asked him.

_Darn it,_ I thought.

_How does he figure these things out? Now he knows how I really feel about her!_

"Jimmy," Rachel said to him again.

"Why do you think I should hear this?"

"Because I think I've figured out something about Mathew," Jimmy responded.

Rachel looked at me.

"Save your voice, Jimmy," I said, not trying to cover up my feelings for Rachel.

"Remind me to ask you how you do this."

"You're looking at the 21st Century Sherlock Holmes, Mathew," Jimmy said to me.

"Mathew," Rachel said to me.

"what did Jimmy figure out about you?"

I was a little hesitant in my voice. There was no question that Serena was my girlfriend, but Rachel... was a different story.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Mathew, what did Jimmy figure out about you?" I asked again.

"It... It's how I feel about you, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"Mathew, didn't I tell you I was taken?" I reminded him.

"It's not that," Mathew said to me.

"You see, Rachel, to me, you're like a--"

He was interrupted by Jimmy.

"Sister?" Jimmy said, cutting in on his sentence.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Mathew said.

I dropped my jaw. I couldn't believe that Mathew said that I was like a sister to him.

"I... had no idea," I said, feeling special inside.

_How does he love me like a sister? And... why didn't he tell me either? _I thought.

"Mathew, why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked.

"I... thought you would flip if I did tell you," Mathew responded.

I gave him a gentle hug.

"Mathew, you should've told me," I said, comforting him.

"I would've felt special about it; I feel special about it now that you've told me."

"You do?" Mathew asked me.

"Of course I do," I responded, cuddling him.

Mathew returned my hug and I called Jimmy over so we could have a group hug -- the three of us together. It was still really surprising to me that Mathew loved me like a sister.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

When we released our hug, Rachel turned to me.

"Jimmy, how did you know that Mathew loved me like a sister?" Rachel asked.

"Simple," I responded.

"When we were in the psychologist's office, he was comforting you the same way I was, and I knew earlier that he loved you in a way, but I couldn't figure it out."

"Mathew, is that right?" Rachel asked him.

"Yeah," Mathew responded.

I saw Rachel give him another comforting hug. Then, she walked up to me, giving me a hug, too.

"Mathew, I'm glad that the way you love me is as a sister and not as a girlfriend," Rachel said to him.

She gave me a kiss on the lips.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's going to wrap up another. BTW, I noticed that **Detective Conan Addict** removed me and my stories from her favorites list. When I found that out, my heart broke -- literally. My feelings were hurt, and I thought it was because of my "Love, is it Worth it?" story. Well, it's removed, and I hope she'll put me back on. For now, just leave those reviews and I hope they're positive. And I hope that **DCA** will review my works again. I"m sorry to all those DC fans that I insulted with the way I did that story. It's gone now; please forgive me. And I would really love to be back on **DCA**'s favorites list.)


	9. More Beach Fun

(Okay, here's the next chapter of "Unexpected Fears". Thanks to **The Time Traveler**, **Animefangirl2007** and **Umi Sagara** for reviewing. Well, the great Bob Barker has retired from TV -- damnit I'm gonna miss him. Okay, enough of that -- time to start. Sit back, relax and enjoy.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I walked up to Mathew and told him to sit down with me. I wanted to have a private talk with him. I shooed Jimmy into the ocean and walked back to Mathew. I told Jimmy that we'd join him in a little while.

"Mathew, how do you love me like a sister?" I asked him.

"Basically, you just... you resemble my sister in some ways," Mathew answered.

"In what ways?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, the hair," Mathew began.

He gently grabbed a portion of my smooth, brown hair.

"Although my sister has black hair and not brown; the second thing is that when you're your cheerful self, you look like my sister when she's cheerful; third, I like hanging out with you and I have so much fun with you. Plus, you're such a beautiful girl, Rachel, and... you paying me a visit to my apartment everyday really brightens my day. Sometimes, when you're not there, and I'm alone, I look at the photo you gave me, and I already feel like a whole new guy than when I was the previous day or the previous week."

I felt even more special. He _did_ love me like a sister!! I still had no idea until Jimmy got him to spill the beans. I didn't even know that he had those feelings about me -- they were not feelings of love as a girlfriend, they were feelings of a loving and caring sister; I could tell that him and his own sister didn't really hang out together like most siblings. Then, he meets me, and we've been hanging out practically everyday.

"Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"Would you care to spend the night with me tonight?"

"I don't know," I said.

I had a feeling he'd ask me that question. I remembered agreeing to spend only two nights at his apartment each month, but that was hours after Jimmy came back. Now that he was back, I didn't want Jimmy to think that I was seeing Mathew when we're really close friends now. I knew he remembered the conditions I gave him anytime he offered me to spend the night with him.

"I'll follow your conditions, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"It's not that," I said.

"I just don't want Jimmy to think that I'm seeing you."

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

"You don't need to worry about anything, Rachel," I assured her.

I put my arm around her shoulder. She couldn't resist and did the same thing to me.

"Mathew, how long have you had those... sister-like feelings for me?" Rachel asked me.

"Ever since today when I comforted you along with Jimmy at the psychologist's office," I responded.

"Wow," Rachel said to me.

I threw my arms around her shoulders and lay my head on one of them.

"Thanks, Mathew," Rachel said to me.

"I've never had someone who loves me like a sister before -- it's pretty special."

"Thanks, Rachel," I said to her.

"So, you'll still accept spending the night with me?"

"Well," Rachel said, thinking it over.

"Dad still does have that fear of me, and the doctor said that I should keep away from him for three days. So... I suppose I will, as long as you follow the conditions I gave you."

That made me feel special myself.

"Thanks, Rachel," I said to her.

"And you can guarantee that I will follow the conditions you gave me."

I gave Rachel a gentle shoulder hug as my promise to her that I would follow the conditions she gave me when I first offered her to spend two nights at my apartment each month.

"Well, should we go join Jimmy?" Rachel said to me.

"You bet," I said, standing up.

I held out my hand to help Rachel up. She was real gracious that I helped her up.

"Race you in," Rachel said to me.

"Sure," I said.

We dashed into the ocean to join Jimmy. When we got there, I had just edged out Rachel by half an inch.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I hadn't been swimming in the ocean very much since Rachel and Mathew had that private talk. I looked over my shoulder and noticed them in.

"Well, that took a pretty long while," I said.

"Yeah, he was telling me how he loves me like a sister," Rachel said to me.

"Thought he might be," I said.

"I was beginning to think that you two would spend the rest of our beach time talking to each other and leaving me all alone in the water."

"Now, Jimmy," Rachel said to me.

"You know I wouldn't do something like that."

She pulled my body close to her's. Rachel puckered up and kissed me on the lips. Rachel and I weren't trying to make Mathew jealous or anything, even if he _never was_ jealous from the start.

"Jimmy, I love you," Rachel softly said to me.

"Rachel, I love you, too," I softly responded.

Right after we backed away, I picked up Rachel and carried her in my arms.

"Jimmy, what are you going to do?" Rachel asked me.

"It's sweet of you to carry me in your arms, but I have a feeling about you."

"You don't have to have that feeling, Rachel," I said to her.

I carried Rachel deeper into the ocean, until the water level covered up the bottom part of my swimshorts.

"Rachel, are you ready for a splashing?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel said to me.

I gently tossed Rachel from my arms into the water. When she swam to the surface, she was soaked from head to toe.

"I knew you were going to do that to me, Jimmy," Rachel said to me, wiping her face with her hand.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I must admit, it was pretty funny of him to toss me into the water... but he needed a little payback, even if it was just a friendly toss. I playfully splashed him with some water. I could see drops of water on his face and chest area. That's when Mathew caught up to us.

"I saw what Jimmy did to you, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"I thought it was pretty romantic myself."

Oh yeah, that reminded me, I still didn't tell Jimmy that I was planning on spending the night at Mathew's apartment.

"Jimmy," I said to him.

"If it's okay with you, I'm spending the night at Mathew's apartment tonight; don't worry, I'm not seeing him."

"Okay, I know he loves you like a sister, but I didn't think he'd offer you to spend the night at his place," Jimmy said to me.

"Jimmy, I feel like I should," I said to him.

"Besides, I need to stay away from my dad for 3 days anyway."

"Yeah, I know," Jimmy said to me.

"Besides," I said to him.

"The day after you came back, I told you I was going to spend the night at Mathew's apartment, and you didn't give me a single problem."

I was right, the day he came back, he never gave me any problems when I told him I was going to spend the night at Mathew's apartment. He was letting me do it -- I could tell he was letting me do it because he was waving his fingers at me as if to say "Yeah, just go."

"Thanks, Jimmy," I said to him.

I gave him a kiss on his lips as my thanks for letting me spend the night at Mathew's apartment. He really trusted me, and he trusted Mathew as well.

"So, anyone for a dip at the community pool?" I asked the boys.

"Sure," Mathew spoke up.

The both of us looked at Jimmy.

"Yeah, why not," Jimmy said to us.

We waded out of the ocean, dried off, and walked to the community pool.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's going to wrap up another one. I sure hope I get a lot of reviews for this chapter. There was some romance between Jimmy and Rachel i this chapter, and there will be some more in the next chapter.)


	10. From the Beach to the Community Pool

(Okay now, here's the next chapter for "Unexpected Fears". Thanks to **The Time Traveler** and **Miyano Ran** for reviewing. Okay, for now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter.)

Copyright 2007

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

Rachel, Mathew and I walked together to the Beika Community Pool. Rachel was holding hands with both me and Mathew while we walked. I knew that Mathew loved Rachel like a sister since I figured out the feelings he had for her. The three of us had our towels draped around our shoulders. Rachel was still in her bathing suit and both Mathew and I had put on our shirts after we dried off at the beach.

"Hey, Jimmy," Rachel said to me.

I looked at her and she instantly kissed me on the lips. Then, she looked at Mathew.

"I can see how much she means to you, Jimmy," Mathew said to me.

I was kind of hesitant in his assumption. For some reason, I knew that Rachel told him that we were childhood friends when she went with Mathew on that lunch date. I looked over at Rachel. She smiled at me like I was her soul mate.

"Yeah, I... kinda fell for her when she asked me if I'd rather have one real girlfriend over all the fan mail I've been getting," I said.

"I'm sorry I even asked him," Rachel said, putting her hand over her face.

"Come on, Rachel," Mathew said to her.

"It couldn't have been _that_ bad -- he wanted you; he wanted you so bad he could've stopped at nothing to get you."

"He didn't _want_ me," Rachel said to him.

"He just looked at me with some sort of 'I'm in love with this girl' smile."

"I see," Mathew said to her.

For the rest of the time, we constantly chatted with each other while we walked to the community pool. When we got there, we sat down at a table and rested our feet for a little while.

"So, Rachel," I said to my sweetheart.

"Other than feeling like you should, why do you wanna spend the night with Mathew?"

"He actually offered me to," Rachel responded.

"Besides, if he loves me like a sister, I can't say 'no' to him; you and I both know that he's my neighbor and I pay him a visit everyday."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Jimmy knew how right I was about the facts that I gave him. I, myself, knew that if I declined Mathew's offer to spend the night with him, it wouldn't ever feel right. I just couldn't decline, even if he said that I'm like a sister to him; now that was the number one reason in my book to which I could not say "no" to Mathew's offer to spend the night with him.

"Now do you see why, Jimmy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do," Jimmy responded.

He still let me spend the night with him; he knew that I wasn't seeing Mathew, and he trusted him, too. The only thing about Mathew that I was concerned about was if he'd do the same things with Serena since she's his girlfriend, and not me -- even if he said that I was "his type".

"So, Mathew," I said, turning to Mathew.

"I will still spend the night with you, but have you ever offered Serena to spend the night with you?"

"Yeah, actually I did," Mathew responded.

"Last weekend was that time."

"Oh," I simply said.

I looked over at the pool and noticed a lot of young kids with their parents inside. The sun was still shining brightly in the sky, and it was very close to 90 degrees today. I turned my head back to the others.

"I guess I'm gonna jump in and get wet," I said to them.

"You guys wanna join?"

"I'll join you, Rachel," Mathew said to me, standing up next to me.

While he removed his shirt, I looked at Jimmy.

"Jimmy, are you gonna join us?" I asked him.

"In a little while," Jimmy said to me.

"Okay," I said.

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

Rachel looked at me and smiled. I couldn't resist and smiled back at her. She held out her hand to me and I took it. I didn't do it just to make Jimmy jealous (even if I would never do something like that), I only did it because I loved Rachel like a sister.

"Don't you like that?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Before we go in," Rachel said to me.

"There's something I need to ask you: since you live in Hawaii, are you used to seeing girls dressed in bathing suits like me?"

"Um, a little bit," I said.

"Probably because you don't go to a beach very often back home," Rachel said to me.

"Yeah," I said.

We smiled at each other a little bit more. There was absolutely no question that I loved Rachel like a sister, and that Serena was my dream girl.

"You ready, Mathew?" Rachel asked me, tilting her head at the pool.

"Mm-hmm," I said.

"You wanna go in together?" Rachel asked me.

"Sure, why not," I said to her.

Holding hands, Rachel and I jogged to one of the pool's edges and jumped in. We never did it to make Jimmy upset or anything, we did it because we're friends, and I liked hanging out with her a lot. When we resurfaced, we were soaked from head to toe. Once again, we smiled at each other for a little while.

"Jimmy, come on in," Rachel called when me and her resurfaced.

She waved her hand back and forth to get Jimmy to come in with us. We had released each other's hands after we splashed into the pool. After that, I saw Jimmy stand up and get ready to come in.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I had been sitting in the chair for about 5 minutes, 4 with both Rachel and Mathew. I saw Rachel moving her hand back at forth at me again to get me to come in with them.

_I really should,_ I thought as I stood up.

I removed my shirt and put it where Rachel's things were. Then, I walked to the same edge of the pool where Rachel and Mathew had jumped from into the water. I jumped in and swam to them.

"I'm here, Rachel," I said when I swam in front of her.

She approached me and instantly embraced me. I couldn't resist her warm embrace and returned her favor. Seconds later, we turned away and kissed each other on the lips again and again.

"Jimmy, I love you," Rachel said softly to me.

"I love you too, Rachel," I softly replied back.

I pressed my lips a tad bit harder against Rachel's soft lips when we softly kissed each other again.

"Did it hurt?" I softly asked Rachel.

"No," Rachel simply responded.

She climbed out of the pool and sat with her legs dangling in the water. Rachel called me and Mathew over and we sat on both of her sides. I felt like I was on a date with her, only she ended up bringing Mathew along. Like earlier today at the hot springs, Rachel wrapped her arms around both of our shoulders.

"Thanks, you guys," Rachel said, smiling at the both of us.

"Let's go back in," She said to us as she stood on her feet.

I watched her get into a diving position. Rachel did a one hundred percent graceful dive into the pool, splashing both me and Mathew a little bit.

"Should we join her?" I asked Mathew.

"Yep," Mathew responded.

He jumped in and I followed him.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

(Quick A/n: The rest of this chapter will be from Rachel's point of view.)

For the next few hours, we swam and played around with each other. Afterwards, we gathered our things, dried off, changed, and left for home. The sun was going down when I finally realized something.

"Oh no!!" I said, a little shocked.

"What is it?" Mathew asked me.

"I forgot -- I gotta get something to eat for Dad!" I said, feeling a little rushy.

I reached into my bag and pulled out some money. Then, I ran ahead of the guys.

"Wait for us, Rachel!!" Jimmy said as Mathew and him ran after me.

I ran ahead to a nearby restaurant and ordered a sushi plate. While I was waiting for the food, I saw Jimmy and Mathew run in and sit at the table I was sitting at.

"What's with the rushy feelings, Rach?" Jimmy asked me.

"I thought the psychologist told you to stay away from him for 3 days?"

"Yeah, but how's he gonna survive if I don't get him anything?" I reminded him.

For most of my life, I had made everyday dinners for Dad. I made numerous amounts of things for him and he ate everything I made for him.

"One sushi plate," I heard the cashier person call out.

I picked it up, grabbed my beach bag and headed for home; both of the boys followed me. Jimmy gave me a good-bye kiss and headed the other way for his mansion. That gave me a golden opportunity to ask Mathew something.

"Say, Mathew," I said to him.

"There's about three things that I wanted to ask you. You know, when we were at the pool and I asked you if you were used to seeing girls dressed in bathing suits since you were from Hawaii, and you said 'a little bit'?"

"Yeah, what about that?" Mathew asked me.

"Well, I was wondering," I said, continuing on with my first question.

"Why _did_ you say 'a little bit', other than the fact that I assumed that you never went to the beach very often?"

"Well, I never lived near a beach," Mathew began.

"Plus, I never went there very often; I remember one time when I was younger -- this was about 12 years ago when I was only seven years old, I was in the water boogie-boarding with my parents, when I washed to shore from a wave, and I got stung on both of my ankles by a Portuguese Man-o-War, and that was the first sting of my life; my sister and one of my cousins got stung before."

"And you never went there since that incident 12 years ago?" I asked.

"Yep, until last summer with another friend of mine," Mathew answered.

"I see," I said.

"So, what's the 2nd thing you wanted to ask me?" Mathew asked me.

"Oh, well," I said.

"Since you've been to the beach with both me and Serena, do you like seeing a bathing suit version of me, Serena, or the both of us a lot?" I asked him.

"Well, you know," Mathew said to me.

"To be honest with you, I... kind of like the both of you dressed in a bathing suit, but... like I said about you, I kind of like your version a little bit more since you're my type of girl, Rachel. But, of course, swimsuits aren't the _only_ outfit I like seeing girls like you in -- I actually like seeing girls just... well-dressed like you and Serena."

I felt better about it. It was a very good thing that Mathew never liked seeing girls like me and Serena dressed in bathing suits only -- he liked seeing me and her dressed in regular clothes, too.

"Okay," I said.

"Now, the last thing I wanted to ask you is this: could you imagine me in a two-piece bathing suit like Serena's? Because I've worn one full of flowers before."

"You know, to be perfectly honest, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"I honestly can't imagine you in a two-piece swimsuit; the one you told me you wore, I think I could. But just remember, it's not every single time that I like seeing girls like you or Serena dressed in a bathing suit."

That gave me an idea. We both reached my dad's agency and walked inside. I took Mathew up to our apartment.

"Wait out here, Mathew," I said to him.

"I'll be right back."

I kissed him on the cheek and went inside. Dad was asleep on the floor. I quietly put down his sushi plate and wrote him a note. I wrote to him:

_Dad,_

_Here's your dinner. I bought you a sushi plate. Enjoy it._

_Love,_

_Rachel._

_P.S.: I'm spending the night at Mathew's apartment tonight._

I quietly placed the note right in front of the plastic bag that contained Dad's sushi plate. That's when I saw that he woke up. He was still terrified of me; he actually ran away and hid from me.

_Ugh, this is ridiculous, _I thought.

"Dad, will you quit this?" I said, sounding irritated.

"It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything -- I'm your daughter, don't you see? This hasn't happened to you before and now it's driving me nuts!"

With that said and done, I walked back to my room. As I cooled down my temper, I grabbed another plastic bag and put in my clothes for tomorrow. I also packed my toothbrush with me. I stepped into the bathroom and changed into regular clothes. I ended up wearing my navy blue shirt, light blue jacket, and blue shorts. Then, I went to join Mathew. I exited the apartment, leaving Dad by himself again and went with Mathew across the street to his apartment.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's going to wrap up another one. And a heads up, I can sense that I will update "A Chance of a Lifetime" very soon. For now, just leave those positive reviews, and please PLEASE review "25 Moments: Jimmy and Rachel". I only have **TWO** reviews when I was thinking I might get at least 5 already. So, please review that if you readers get some time. Ignore the fact that it's for **Detective Conan Addict** and just review. It is only for my own personal reasons. Now just hit "go" and leave those nice reviews. To those that do, thank you very much!)


	11. The Sleepover

(Okay, here's the next chapter of "Unexpected Fears". I think I might know why I might have only one review for chapter 10 and that's probably because of those "questions" that Rachel asked me. But I hope I'm wrong. I hope you readers will also consider reviewing this chapter, even if there's some romance between myself and Rachel -- I think that it's appropriate since I love her like a sister. Also, this chapter will unravel the truth about the questions that Rachel asked me in the last chapter. Thanks to **The Time Traveler** for reviewing. Now, sit back, relax and enjoy.)

Copyright 2007

I waited about 10 whole minutes for Rachel to come out. I didn't mind waiting at all since she had no idea that I was planning on asking her to spend the night with me. Sometimes, I envied Jimmy for figuring out my strong, sister-like feelings for her; I didn't think he was that much of a Holmes "freak" as Rachel put it. The truth was, my feelings for her may have been strong, but my feelings for Serena were about as strong as my sister-like feelings for Rachel. Finally, I saw her come out dressed in regular clothes and with a plastic bag around her arm. I noticed her dressed in a light blue jacket with a white cotton-like collar, navy blue long-sleeved shirt, and regular blue shorts.

"You ready?" Rachel asked me.

"Anytime you are," I responded.

"I'm ready," Rachel said, smiling at me.

She held out her hand to me and I took it. We smiled at each other. We were not going to be a couple, but that didn't mean that we couldn't spend time together, or hold each other's hands either. Rachel and I left her Dad's agency and walked across the street to my apartment room. When we both got in, I waited for Rachel to put down her stuff. We began off the night with a small conversation outside on the balcony. We had our arms leaned onto the railing while looking at the night sky.

"Be honest with me, Mathew," Rachel said to me.

I looked at her.

"Do I really mean _that_ much to you... if you say I'm like a sister to you?"

"It's true that Kudo figured that out about me," I said to Rachel.

"And I do have strong, sister-like feelings for you, too, but the thing is that... you really are a true friend to me and that's that."

"What about your feelings for Serena?" Rachel asked.

"My feelings for her are about the same as my sister-like feelings for you," I responded.

"Is there any other reason to why I'm like a sister to you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, one other thing," I responded.

"And that is that... you really know how to make me feel so happy."

"What about Serena?" Rachel asked.

"She _is_ your girlfriend."

"I know," I said.

"Which is why she also makes me happy, too."

"But I'm a different story when it comes to me hanging out with you?" Rachel assumed.

"Yeah," I responded.

"The thing is, I really enjoy hanging out with you, Rachel, but I enjoy it even more when Serena's with you."

"Hey, most of the time, Serena's with me," Rachel said to me.

"But it's not all the time that she's with me."

"How many times out of ten is she with you?" I asked.

Rachel thought about that.

"Maybe... about nine times out of ten," She answered.

"Oh," I simply responded.

"Oh, another thing," Rachel said to me.

"You know, those bathing suit questions I asked you about, sorry if I was getting a little personal on you, if I ever was."

"You weren't," I said.

"You _did_ tell me that you got that red bathing suit to show off for Jimmy, didn't you?"

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Oh, yeah, that's right," I said, blushing.

My cheeks turned a reddish color.

"Besides, most guys like seeing girls in bathing suits, Rachel; I may be a sucker for them, but most of the time, I happen to have the unfortunate pleasure of it," Mathew said to me.

"Yeah, you're right," I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Your dad is another one of those guys, isn't he?" Mathew asked me.

"Oh... yeah," I responded.

Mathew and I looked at each other. Then, something else struck me.

"By the way," I said to him.

"Didn't you say you happened to have the 'unfortunate pleasure' of seeing girls in bathing suits?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mathew asked me.

"What did you mean by 'unfortunate pleasure'?" I asked him.

"Well, I remember one time back home, I passed by a house and two guys and a girl were washing their truck, and the girl was in a two-piece," Mathew explained.

"I didn't try to look after I saw her."

"Was she someone you knew?" I asked.

"No," Mathew responded.

"What about me and Serena?" I asked.

"You two are the only girls that I'd make an exception over since I know you two," Mathew responded.

I ended this conversation about bathing suits with a simple apology to Mathew.

"Sorry... if I'm getting personal with you," I said to him.

"Like I said earlier, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"You weren't getting personal with me; most guys like it -- your dad is one of them."

I looked down at the ground.

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

"What's the matter, Rachel?" I asked.

"Is it your Dad's fear again?"

She simply nodded her head. I looked at her and she wasn't crying at all -- she was just sad about the fear.

"I'm gonna make you feel better about something, Rachel," I said to her as I hugged and comforted her.

"One of my younger cousins was scared of me, you know."

I saw Rachel look up at me.

"You mean that you were feared by someone as well?" Rachel asked me.

"Yep, my seven-year old cousin had a fear of me -- I don't remember what it was," I said to her.

Rachel wasn't alone -- I was feared by someone as well. I saw her try to crack a smile, but the person whom feared me was over a decade younger than me -- twelve years younger to be exact; Rachel was only 17, and her Dad was way older than her.

"Can I ask you if you know how old your Dad is, Rachel?" I asked her.

"He's 43 years old," Rachel answered.

"Wow," I said, surprised.

"Why do you ask?" Rachel asked me.

"Just wondering," I responded.

"You wanna go back inside?" Rachel asked me.

"Sure," I responded.

I took Rachel's arm and we went back inside. I closed the sliding door and we sat on the couch together.

"You look glum, Rachel," I said, feeling concerned.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I tried my hardest not to cry because I had a feeling that Mathew might want to send me back home so I can cool off on my own. Instead, I hugged him.

"Mathew," I whispered to him.

I didn't know what to say to him.

"What is it?" Mathew asked me.

"I... I... I don't know what to say to you?" I said, holding back tears.

I tried to smile at him, but I was thinking about Dad's fear of me again. Jimmy and Mathew had told me not to think about that at all when we went hanging out at the beach, and the community pool together.

"You don't need to say anything to me, Rachel," Mathew said to me, cupping my chin.

I resisted his request for a kiss. I held his wrist and moved his cupped hand off of my chin. I hugged him tightly. To make up for his request for a kiss, I began to pucker up my lips. I saw Mathew pucker up his lips, too. In his bright-lighted apartment room, we began to kiss each other. He touched my cheek with his left hand, then moved his right hand down to my neck. Mathew began to slowly move both of his hands down my shoulders in an attempt to remove my jacket.

"Is this okay?" Mathew asked me.

"Only if that's the farthest you'll go," I responded.

Mathew nodded his head up and down. I gave him the okay for him to remove my coat. From now on, I made jackets the only acceptable article of clothing that we could remove if I ever accepted to sleep over at his apartment, or if I let him sleep over at my place and we were alone together.

"Rachel, do you have any idea of how much you mean to me?" Mathew asked me.

"Yes, I sure do," I responded.

I had a very good idea of how much I meant to Mathew; I knew Serena meant a lot to him as well, but I knew that his sister-like feelings for me were strong, just like his strong feelings for Serena. I took him into his room; I had came to a point where I visited his apartment enough times to where I knew his room pretty well.

"Why don't you sit down, Mathew?" I said to him.

"Why?" Mathew asked me.

"You'll see," I said.

I got him to sit down on his bed and I sat down in his lap. We looked at each other yet again. We began to embrace each other again. Mathew and I puckered up and kissed each other once again.

"Is that what you meant when you told me to sit down?" Mathew asked.

"No," I responded.

"I have... something to show you."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then I sat up out of his lap.

"I'll be right back," I said to him again.

Just like back at home when I had to get my stuff, I kissed him on the cheek and left to get something.

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

_I wonder what she's going to get,_ I thought.

I waited about 2 minutes for Rachel to come back. After that, I noticed her come back to me. She was still in her regular clothes, but I saw her hands behind her back.

"I'm back," Rachel said to me.

"What are you holding?" I asked.

She sat down next to me on my bed, took her hands from behind her back and showed me what she was holding.

"It's the bathing suit I told you about," Rachel answered.

"The two-piece you told me you wore?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel replied.

"I like it since it's all full of flowers -- both the top and bottom."

The flowers on Rachel's two-piece looked very similar to some of the flowers back home. I had to tell her!

"You know," I said to her.

Rachel looked at me with a clueless look on her face.

"The flowers on your two-piece resemble a lot of the flowers from back in my hometown."

"Is that so?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Do you want me to put it on?" Rachel asked me.

I shook my head left and right. I already could see Rachel in a suit like that.

"I understand," Rachel said to me.

"Take a look at this."

She showed me a picture she took of herself with Conan and Richard on that beach.

"This is where you guys were?" I asked.

"Yeah, this resort we were staying at... and guess what," Rachel said to me.

"We noticed... my mother was there, too!"

"Your mother was there?" I asked.

"I thought your Mom was living with your Dad."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"She was," I said.

"But she divorced him ten years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mathew said, showing some sympathy for my father's divorce.

"I've been trying to get her to come back to him, but she refuses to," I said to Mathew.

I put the picture of us away and went away to get something else for Mathew. I came back another two minutes later holding a picture frame that had a different picture inside, this time of me and Mathew together. The picture frame said "best friends" on each side.

"Here, Mathew," I said to my best friend, handing him the frame.

I heard him gasp. He graciously accepted the picture of me and him together. We were by ourselves on the beach; Serena took that photo when I first met him and went to the beach.

"Thank you so much, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"I'm gonna cherish this forever!!"

He instantly hugged me. To my ultimate surprise, he actually lay his head on my chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't you know girls do that?"

"Yeah," Mathew answered.

"But some guys do, too."

He took his head off of my chest and looked at me yet again. I wasn't mad that he lay his head on my chest, I was basically surprised that he did that because I knew that girls did that to the man they love.

"Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"There's something I need to ask you: um... since we're alone together tonight, y... you're not... calling this an affair we're having... are you?" He asked, looking nervous.

That was a very good question he asked me. I knew the answer to that question. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Rachel!" Mathew said to me.

"I heard your question, sweetie," I said to him.

"And the answer is no. Just for you, I'm not calling this an affair we're having -- I'm calling it some quality time together."

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

I was so relieved!! That is, until I heard Rachel say something else to me.

"But there's one _very_ important thing we need to do, Mathew," She said to me.

"If we ever kiss each other..."

Rachel paused her sentence and kissed me on the forehead.

"You and I need to keep them secret from Jimmy and Serena." She continued, finishing her sentence.

"Do you promise me?" Rachel asked, holding out her little finger.

"I promise, Rachel," I assured her.

I held out my little finger and we made a truce to each other.

"I'm gonna shower now," Rachel said to me.

I watched her leave for the bathroom to get ready for her shower. After she was done, I took my shower and came out. I looked at my watch and it was after 11:30 p.m.

"Mathew," Rachel said to me sweetly.

"I'm glad you asked me if I was ever calling this time spent with you an affair we were having."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, I knew that since Jimmy's my boyfriend, I don't want to be cheating on him by being with you so much... So, I'm not calling this an affair we're having. We may not be a couple, but we _can_ be like brother and sister."

Rachel was right -- the two of us being like brother and sister was good enough for me.

"That's good enough for me, Rachel," I said, giving her a gentle hug.

She returned my hug and we hugged each other for a minute. Then, I noticed Rachel yawn.

"You tired?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel responded.

The both of us went to my bed and climbed in. I slept on the left side and Rachel slept on the right.

"You sleeping next to me again?" I asked my dear friend.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel responded.

"I thought you might want some company in the form of me."

I knew she wouldn't remove any of my clothes, and I wouldn't remove any of her clothes myself. We lay down on the pillows and looked at each other one last time. The both of us kissed each other on the lips one last time. I guess you could call that our good-night kiss.

"Night, Rachel," I said to my best friend.

"Sweet dreams, Mathew," Rachel said back to me.

The two of us looked at each other one very last time. I smiled at her and Rachel smiled back. We gave each other one last warm hug and dozed off to sleep.

End of chapter.

(Alright, I hope you liked it. Please still hit "go" down below and review. I want some good reviews, even if this is myself with Rachel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Give me your feedback and I'll be sure to say thanks for leaving the reviews. Take care everyone.)


	12. A Big Surprise

(Alright, while I'm waiting for **Umi Sagara** to get back to me with her part of chapter 7 for our joint story, I guess I'll update "Unexpected Fears". _Now_ the great Bob Barker has retired. Dammit!! Thanks to **Umi Sagara** and **The Time Traveler** for reviewing. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

The next morning, I opened my eyes and yawned. I looked at my watch and it was just after 8 a.m. I knew that I slept with Mathew in his bed and we didn't touch each other's clothes. That's when I felt something strange. I looked at my right shoulder and noticed Mathew's hand. I looked at my other shoulder and noticed his arm was around it.

_Awww,_ I thought as I smiled.

_He put his arm around me while I was asleep... but, why?_

I tried to wake up Mathew. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Morning, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"Morning," I said back to him.

"Your arm is around my shoulder, you know."

"I know," Mathew said to me.

"I did it a little while ago just to show you how much of a friend you are to me."

I smiled at Mathew and hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

I knew I meant a lot to him as a sister. I got out of his bed and stretched my body. I went to the bathroom and began to wash my face. When I finished, I walked back to Mathew. Suddenly, I heard my cell phone ring. I went through my things and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Rachel, it's me," I heard a familiar voice say.

The voice turned out to be Jimmy.

"Oh, hi, Jimmy," I said, cheerfully.

"Do you and Mathew wanna come to my mansion for breakfast and go for a swim in my pool?" Jimmy asked me.

"Sure, why not," I said, excited.

"Great, see you guys soon," Jimmy said to me.

"Alright, bye," I said.

We both hung up at the same time. I grabbed my bathing suit and went back to tell Mathew.

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

I was waiting for Rachel to come out of the bathroom when she came back to me.

"Jimmy just called me," Rachel said.

"He offered me and you to come to his mansion for breakfast and for a swim in his pool. I'm gonna go, are you?"

"Definitely," I answered.

"Great," Rachel said.

"Go get changed and then I'll change and then, we'll leave for his mansion."

I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then, I began to change into my swimshorts. When I came out, Rachel went into the bathroom to change.

"You got your things?" Rachel asked me.

"Ooh, not yet," I responded.

I went into my room and got a change of clothes. Then I went back to Rachel to ask her something.

"Say, Rachel," I said to her.

"You got sunscreen with you, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm," Rachel responded.

"I just gotta go back home real quick and get it."

"Okay," I said.

"Mind if I go with you?" I asked.

"Okay," Rachel said, smiling ear to ear at me.

The both of us went back to Rachel's place so she could get her sunscreen.

"I'll be a few minutes, Mathew," Rachel said to me.

We gave each other a brief hug before she left inside.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I quietly walked to the bathroom to grab my sunscreen as well as my orange T-shirt that I usually wore over my bathing suit, and my beach bag. I thought I might check on Dad before I left.

_I wonder if Dad's gotten over his fear of me,_ I thought.

I left the room and walked downstairs with Mathew.

"You set, Rachel?" Mathew asked me.

"Not yet," I responded.

"I'm gonna check on Dad first."

I didn't see Dad in the apartment room. He was more than likely in his agency room. I opened the door and looked inside. He was sitting in his chair watching something on TV. I figured he was watching tapes of Yoko Okino again, like he usually does. To my surprise, Dad didn't freak out or go berserk when he looked over and saw me.

"Rachel, is that you?" Dad asked.

My jaw dropped. Was his fear of me all over and done with?

"Well, it looks like what I told you worked to get rid of your fear," I said to him.

"Fear? What fear?" Dad asked me.

I was shocked!! Did he actually _forget_ that he had a fear of me? I didn't want to get upset at him because if I did, then he'd probably freak out when I was so close to seeing that he was finally over that fear of me.

"You know, we visited the psychologist a couple days ago to find out why you were so scared of me?" I said to him, trying to contain my anger.

"Oh, that fear," Dad said, finally remembering.

"Don't tell me you were testing me, Dad!!" I said, irritated.

If he WAS testing me, then things wouldn't be pretty when I got through with him.

"Testing you?" Dad said to me.

"Come on, Rachel, you're pulling my leg, hon. That was no test, I was just a little frightened that you would beat the crap out of me like you did in my nightmare."

I was stunned.

"Oh, Daddy," I said, relieved.

"I'm so relieved that you're finally back to normal!!"

Now, things were really back to normal.

"Great, now I can hang out with Mathew," I said, happily.

"Wait a second, young lady," Dad said, grabbing my shirt.

"Don't you wanna make your good old father some breakfast before you leave?"

_Now that's the Richard I know,_ I thought.

_It's great to have Dad back to normal._

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

"I wonder what's keeping Rachel," I thought.

I went inside to see what was keeping her. I noticed Richard was not his usual freaked out self like he had been for the past day.

"Well well well," I said to Richard.

"Looks like somebody's relieved of the fear of his own daughter."

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked.

"I'm a detective, and detectives don't have many fears."

"Then, don't tell me that the freaking out around Rachel was a prank," I said, a little suspicious.

"It wasn't," I heard Rachel call.

"Where is she?" I asked Richard.

"She's making me breakfast before she goes out with you," Richard answered.

Before I could go look for the kitchen, I saw her come back with some food for him.

"He was frightened of me possibly beating him up again in real life like in his nightmare," Rachel explained as she put down the food she made Richard.

"Thanks, Rachel," Richard said to his daughter as he got ready to eat.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel said, then turning to me.

"You set, Mathew?" She asked me.

"Yeah," Mathew responded.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I waited for about 10 minutes and the two of them never showed up. I got on the phone and called Rachel's cell phone again. She answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?" I heard Rachel's charming voice say.

"Hey, Rachel," I said over the line.

"Oh, Jimmy, what is it?" Rachel asked.

"Where are you guys?" I asked.

"We're on our way right now," Rachel answered.

"I had to get some stuff, but before we left, I decided to check on my Dad, and guess what... he's back to normal!"

"No way!!" I said, in total shock.

"Way!" Rachel said back to me.

"Anyways, we'll be at your place shortly."

"Alright," I said.

"Okay, bye," Rachel said.

"Bye," I said and hung up.

I was already finished eating my breakfast and had already changed to my blue swimshorts. I was just waiting for Rachel and Mathew to show up. I was already ready for a swim, and my girlfriend, and my detective "partner" hadn't shown up yet.

_Geez, how much longer are Rachel and Mathew gonna take?_ I thought to myself.

I was anxious to swim, but I didn't want to do it without Rachel and Mathew.

End of chapter.

(Well, Richard's fear is gone, but this story is not. Don't worry, it's **almost** done.)


	13. A Day at Jimmy's Mansion

(Alright, here's the final chapter of "Unexpected Fears". I better get more reviews from other people than just two a chapter. Thanks to **Umi Sagara** and **The Time Traveler** for reviewing. Now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy this final chapter of just some fun.)

Copyright 2007

Right after we left Richard's agency, Rachel and I walked together to Jimmy's place. I looked over at the girl right beside me whom I loved like a sister.

"So, let me ask you this, Rachel," I said to her.

She looked at me.

"How many times have you been to Jimmy's place?"

"A lot," Rachel responded.

"Too numerous to mention?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rachel replied, smiling at me.

"We've been to each other's houses a lot over our lives since we were childhood friends -- until Jimmy went missing; each time that Jimmy came over was when my dad and my mom were still together. Each time I went to _his_ house, his parents were there."

"Are his parents still there?" I asked.

"Nope, he lives by himself in his big mansion," Rachel responded.

"His parents are overseas, so he gets the mansion all to himself."

"Wha- Mansion?" I said, shocked.

"Yeah, I've seen it and been there myself," Rachel said, looking puzzled at my reaction.

I was shocked -- a 17-year old, widely regarded high school detective living in a mansion _by himself_? That lucky dog!!

"Don't you have any friends back home that live alone like Jimmy?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah, actually I do," I responded.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just thought to myself 'there must be some of his friends that live alone like Jimmy'," Rachel answered.

"Oh," I responded.

"Say, Rachel, if you've met his parents, do you know what they do?"

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"I _have_ met his parents, and I know what they do," I responded to Mathew's question.

"His mother, Vivian Kudo is an actress; his father, Booker Kudo is a mystery writer who writes those Knight--"

My sentence was cut short when Mathew cut in.

"_The_ Booker Kudo?" Mathew asked me.

"The dude who writes those Knight Baron novels?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked.

"I got a glimpse of one of his novels before," Mathew responded.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah, in a small bookstore," Mathew responded.

"Conan, my dad and I were invited on a Knight Baron Mystery Tour at a hotel resort on St. Anne Island, you know," I told him.

"Really?" Mathew asked me.

"Yeah, it was originally for Dr. Agasa -- Jimmy's neighbor and another friend of his," I explained to him.

"Anyway, it was originally for Dr. Agasa and another friend of his, but something happened and he opted to stay behind with his friend; then when he called us up, he let us know about it, and I was ecstatic, and it was just too good to pass up; but there was a small problem: Dad found out that our fee was only half-paid."

"That's strange. Why?" Mathew asked.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"By the way," I said, trying to recall something Mathew said.

"Did you just say 'dude' when you found out that Jimmy's dad writes those Knight Baron books?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Mathew said.

"I call most of my friends back home 'dude' -- well, most of my _guy_ friends."

"What do you call your friends that are girls back home?" I asked.

"Mostly by their own names, or I call them 'pal', sometimes 'girlfriend'," Mathew answered.

"Did you ever have a _real_ girlfriend before you met Serena?" I asked.

"No, l never really had any luck with girls in high school because most of the girls in my high school were either taken, or just not my type," Mathew answered.

"You know something?" I asked him.

"What's that?" Mathew asked me.

"I don't think that my dad has ever heard the word 'dude' in a long time; not even his friends when he got together with them at Benkei Inn," I explained.

We reached Jimmy's mansion and I rang the doorbell.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I was waiting patiently for Rachel and Mathew to show up. That's when I heard the doorbell ring.

_That's them,_ I thought as I went downstairs to answer the door.

I opened the door and sure enough, I was right -- Rachel and Mathew were at the door. I graciously let them in and they began to eat some breakfast.

"So, your dad is back to normal, Rachel?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rachel simply responded while she ate.

"She wanted to check on him and when she took a little long, I went in to check it out and he was back to normal when I talked with him," Mathew added.

Minutes later, I saw Rachel and Mathew finish their food. I was trying to keep myself occupied with something when Rachel spoke up.

"Jimmy, if you're so anxious to swim, why don't you jump in the water right now?" Rachel said to me.

"I don't wanna start any fun without you guys," I responded.

"Especially you, Rach."

She hugged me tightly and I pulled her close to my body. I put my fingers to the bottom of her T-shirt and looked at her.

"I'm wearing my bathing suit underneath," Rachel softly said, just to let me know.

"Can I?" I asked.

"Yes, you can," Rachel softly said again.

We released our embrace and she lifted up her arms. I moved Rachel's T-shirt up her torso and took it off with ease, revealing her red swimsuit underneath. She swished her hair briefly and we hugged each other again.

"Jimmy," Rachel said to me.

"Why don't we jump in?"

She tilted her head at the pool.

"Okay," I said.

"Ready to swim, Mathew?" Rachel called out to Mathew.

"Yeah," Mathew said, sitting up.

The three of us walked to one of the pool edges. We looked at each other and then jumped in all at once. We began to play around with each other -- we splashed each other with water, dunked each other, and Rachel and I even had a friendly and playful water fight.

The end.

(Okay, that's going to wrap up this story. I hope you all liked it. Be sure to review my other stories, too. I worked hard to get this story finished, so leave a lot of reviews.)


End file.
